


A Bottle Cast into Infinity [Fanvid]

by Ghoststar



Series: Missed Messages [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanvids, Fic Trailer, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Nanda Parbat, Poetry, Rehydrating the Clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoststar/pseuds/Ghoststar
Summary: Bruce journeys to Nanda Parbat in the hopes of healing Jeremiah. There he meets the last remaining member of the League of Assassins, a woman set adrift in time and space, and has to prove himself worthy of the League’s last remaining treasure: the Lazarus Pit.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Missed Messages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695448
Kudos: 5





	A Bottle Cast into Infinity [Fanvid]

I'm going to have to fix some parts, but I'm done looking at this for now. I think this might have just been a way to procrastinate actually writing the fic, lol. 

Audio is a translation of [Wait for Me by Konstantin Simonov](https://simonov.co.uk/waitforme) and read by [Sir Lauren Olivier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvlarBDkpho&t=20s). Music is [Watchtower by Sigimund](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YLw2qAJl1A). Inspired by this [commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5dBdlZTvRY). Clips from Gotham & Arrow.

Cross posted to my [tumblr](https://phantomcomet.tumblr.com/).


End file.
